Rebellion
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Mokuba’s getting all the bad influences from life after he met a friend. How will Seto cope? Will Mokuba ever turn back to the innocent one we all love? Read and find out! Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rebellion

Summary: Mokuba's getting all the bad influences from life after he met a friend. How will Seto cope? Will Mokuba ever turn back to the innocent one we all love? Read and find out!

**Yeah, I know I have like a lot of other stories but I just HAD to write this one X3  
Sorry, the first chapter may not be the best, I had a few difficulties writing this story and had to go through a few drafts but despite that, I hope you still like it and I'd be happy if you'd review**

:::Seto's POV::: :::Seto's POV::: :::Seto's POV::: :::Seto's POV::: :::Seto's POV:::

It's 9:00 P.M. and I've been working since morning and I just wanted to take a break but god forbid me from doing so. Most of the time, I wonder, why am I doing this? Why am I working so hard on being number 1? Why am I doing THIS!?

While I was still doing my mind complaints, there was a small click on the door and Mokuba came in…yes…Mokuba's the reason I'm doing all this. I smile almost twitched on my face, I feel bad that it wasn't a real smile.

"Ne Niisama!" Mokuba said in that cheery voice I love hearing. "What is it?" I said in a busy, monotone voice, I could sense Mokuba frowning, I really hate it when I make Mokuba upset.

"Well Niisama, I met a person on my walk home from the park and we became somewhat like friends. But since we both had to hurry, they asked if I could meet him again, today and I was hoping you would let me…?" I smile in my mind, Mokuba's made a friend and I'm happy for him.

Also, unlike other kids his age, he would ask me instead of doing what he wants, I just love how Mokuba's so loyal and innocent.

"Yes Mokuba, you can go but don't stay out too late, okay?" I say and Mokuba smiled and nodded, "Bye Niisama!" With that, I watched Mokuba running to be with his _friend_.

:::Mokuba's POV:::

I went to my room and grabbed my bag with my _other _pair of clothes. I feel kind of bad that I'm doing this, knowing that Niisama has _that much _trust in me. I shake it off, my new friends aren't bad, they help understand more of this world so-so it's okay. Anyways, I'm still young, if this is a mistake, I'll learn from it, right? I shake this feeling off of guilt and I go.

As I walked, I saw a restroom and I went inside. I changed into the clothes in my bag. I can't let Niisama see me this way, if he did then…then something bad will happen. I looked into a nearby mirror, yup, Niisama will be mad at what I was wearing. A skull T-shirt and ripped jeans with chains, yeah, doesn't sound like me does it? I always wanted streaks in my hair, red ones, but Niisama will think I was crazy and send me that counselor…again. I DON'T NEED COUNSELING!!! Niisama thought I was _traumatized _because of getting sent to the shadow realms, yes I was scared but not traumatized, I mean seriously!

I pout, but then sigh, Niisama was just worried about me…I stopped thinking about Niisama as I saw Jo-Jo, my new friend, was coming towards me with a woman, in her early 30's I bet.

"Hi Mo!" He yelled, I looked up at Jo-Jo, he's just a bit older than me but he acts like a child.

"Guess what?" He said in playful voice, I don't know why, but that voice just always seemed…fake…but I never questioned him about it.

"What?" I say, Jo-Jo pulled the woman in front of him, "I thought she could give you some streaks since I know you wanted them." My eyes widened, me?! Actually get _streaks_!? Ha! Niisama would ki-be mad at me.

I sigh, "But Niisama will see me, I can't hide that." Jo-Jo laughed, "Stop hiding who you really are! If you're brother fucked a dude, would he hide that from you?" I gasped, "What!?" "Okay, bad example." He said that as a save.

"Okay, if your brother um…lost a duel would he tell you?" he asked, that was also a bad example, "He would tell me and if he didn't the news reporter will." Jo-Jo shook his head and he put his arm in my head, "Listen Mokie, you're growing up—" "Are you going to preach to me about stuff I don't care about?" Jo-Jo sighed again, "Correction, 'Are you going to preach to me about shit?' that's how you're supposed to say it and no. Now Mo, YOU NEED TO ACT YOUR AGE!! Cuss, get into fights, GET IN TROUBLE DAMN IT!!"

I pouted, "But Niisama sa—" "I don't care what Kaiba says! Stop listening to him and listen to your…BRAIN!!" I tilted my head, okay Jo-Jo's words may seem stupid at first…what he's saying is true, and I _really _want some red streaks and Niisama will just think this is a childish phase, right?

I grin, "As long as they're red but not light red, dark red, 'kay?" I saw Jo-Jo grinning, "Hear that Lanni!?" Lanni nodded then said in this weird accent, "Alright boy, come follow me." I followed her and then…I don't know what happened, it just happened so fast but I saw my reflection in the mirror and I had red streaks!

I wanted to thank Lanni but she was gone, "So Mo, how do ya like your streaks?" "There awesome." I say, then I looked at the time, "Oh no, sorry, Jo, I gotta go. It's almost past my curfew." Jo-Jo looked as if his eyes were going to twitch, "It's only 7:00." "Yeah…but I gotta go, see you later." I say but before I left, Jo-Jo said one last thing.

"Oh Mo," He started, "Ask your brother if you could have later curfew tomorrow. Ask him if you could come home at 12, I want to take you to a party and show you some of my other friends, okay?" I bit my lip, "I'll text you if Niisama lets me." Jo-Jo smirked then gave me a thumbs up. I haven't ever seen him smirk, it's strange, it looks as if he was acting like a child all the times I knew him but I smile back then left.

:::Seto's POV:::

I looked at the clock, I was getting a little worried, Mokuba's never been this late but it's not past his curfew so I guess it's alright for now.

I heard a knock on my door, I thought it was Isono so I yelled, "What!" "It's me Niisama…" My face fell a little, I just yelled at Mokuba, I felt ashamed, "Come on in." I say a little gentler.

Mokuba came in and as soon as I looked up I _almost_ fell out of my chair. My mouth was open and I realized I was trembling…OH MY GOD, ME, THE SETO KAIBA, WAS _TREMBLING_!!!

I gulped, and was about to say something but I was in too much shock, okay, I'm overreacting, I don't overreact damn it!!!

"N-Niisama?" Mokuba asked in such an innocent voice.

I stood up and put my hands on Mokuba's shoulders, "Mokuba, did you lose to a bet or something? Why are you dressing up like-like THAT!!" I accidently yell, "Who made you do this! Is it your friend!? Is it Jou!?" I saw Mokuba pouting, it was…cute…

"Niisama, gomen, but you're overreacting…I went shopping and Jo-Jo and I bought some things…" I heard Mokuba make a sigh, "I-I've been wearing these kind of clothes for... since I met Jo-Jo and I like them. I got the streaks today and I like them too…I'm sorry, I-I really am sorry for keeping this from you but um…" Mokuba had a hard time explaining this to me, "Mokuba…I CANT BELIEVE YOU HID THIS FROM ME!!" I wanted to say that in a gentle tone but what Mokuba admitted was just too much for me. I always thought…

I let go of Mokuba and sigh, he's growing up and going through phases, "I apologize Mokuba, for yelling at you…and hopefully this is a phase." I say the last part silently, "And clearly you want something?" Mokuba nodded and smiled, a loyal, trustworthy, cute smile, "Well, Jo invited me to party tomorrow night and I was hoping I could have a later curfew." I raise one of my eyebrows, "How late exactly?"

Mokuba shrugs, "I don't know maybe…around…12:00 P.M.?" I paused for a minute, I wanted to say a plain 'no' but this is Mokuba, and I can't do that, it'll hurt him. I bite my lip, I don't want Mokuba staying up too late but I don't want Mokuba to think I don't want him happy.

I sigh, "Mokuba…you're only 11, normal 11 year olds don't stay up that late…" I could sense Mokuba unhappy, I smirk, "But then again, we're not a normal family and you're not an average child so…." I had regrets but I saw Mokuba smiling at me, "…so…so you can…come home…at 12:00 P.M." I looked at the floor at what I did, did I do the right thing?

Then I was surprised when I got a hug from Mokuba, "Arigato…Niisama…" Then he left, I heard the noise of chains in this used to be quiet home.

:::Normal POV:::

Mokuba closed the door when he came into his room. He pulled out his cell phone and typed in:

**Mokuba: Hey Jo, Niisama said it was ok for me to stay up that late**

**Jo-Jo: O.o r u serious**

**Mokuba: yup, it was hard for him though**

**Jo-Jo: lol, u didnt have to make it 12:00, i just said that so u would get a later time**

**Mokuba: ?**

**Jo-Jo: it's really supposed to be 10:30 but now, we have a lot more time XD**

**Mokuba: u had this already planned didn't u -_-;**

**Jo-Jo: yea , o, hows Kaiba taking ur new look**

**Mokuba: um, he was overreacting at first but it was cool after a while**

**Jo-Jo: Damn!! XDD I wish I saw that**

**Mokuba: lol, it wasnt that funny**

**Jo-Jo: Yea rite XD w/e, oh kid, im coming by ur house tmorow to pick u up**

**Mokuba: k ^-^ o i g2g, it's almost my bedtime**

**Jo-Jo: O.o, it's only 10:30…w/e, later, i'll pick up at 7:00 P.M.**

Mokuba put his phone down and went to Seto's office before he went to sleep, "Hi Niisama, thanks, again, for making my curfew longer." Seto looked at him, "Yeah…" then he mumbled something.

"Uwa, what was that Niisama?" Mokuba asked, Seto turned, "Oh nothing."

Isono arrived, "Hello Kaiba-sama and Master Mo…kuba?" Isono almost dropped the glass of water. Isono looked at Seto, and as a reply, Seto shook his head and said, "Don't ask." Isono gave Seto the water then left, taking another look at Mokuba.

Mokuba pouted, "Why is everyone acting like that?" Mokuba said, turning to Seto.

Seto frowned, "Mokuba, you're the last person anyone would suspect wearing punk clothes and dying your hair. This reaction isn't much of a surprise." Mokuba pouted again but then smiled, "Oh by the way Niisama, Jo-Jo's coming over at 7:00 to pick me up for the party."

Seto sighed, "Fine but I want to meet him." Seto's eyes narrowed and Mokuba tilted his head, "Um..sure…I guess…oh Niisama, I have a trash bag outside of my bed, it was too heavy for me to carry by myself, so can someone take it out to the trash for me?'

Seto looked at Mokuba suspiciously, "What's in that bag?" "My old clothes." YOU HAVE A WHOLE NEW WARDROBE!?"

**Okay, a bad ending? Maybe, I didn't know how to end it or where to end it. Gomen TT^TT  
I kept having trouble on this story but it wouldn't get out of my head so it I wanted to write and hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

**Review please!!! I'd be happy if you did O(^-^)O **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, 2****nd**** chap ^-^  
I am so sorry it took me so long to post the second chapter I really am TT^TT  
I hope the chapter isn't too sucky  
****Enjoy~**

ᛲᛲᛲ

Mokuba awoke with a cute yawn, "I wonder the party's going to be like…." Mokuba did his normal routine, wake up, brush his teeth, take a shower, change his clothes, then go down stairs and eat breakfast. Yeah, his morning's pretty boring.

Seto saw Mokuba coming down and greeted him, "Good morning Mokuba." Seto was a bit upset with Mokuba wearing those _punk clothes _again. "Good morning Niisama…." Mokuba yawned again, "Why aren't you at work? I thought you had a huge conference today." Seto replied, "Yes, well, the conference was moved later on during the morning. I'll be there in around 1 hour but that doesn't mean I have other things." Mokuba sighed, "Of course…" "What was that?" Seto asked, a bit suspiciously.

Mokuba smiled, "Oh, nothing."

**Riiiiiing**

Mokuba's phone rang, "Be right back." Mokuba grabbed his phone and saw that Jo-Jo called, "Hi Jo, what is it?" "Sup Mokuba, listen, a few of my friends want to hang out with you before the party, how about it?" "I don't know, I just woke up, I'll have to see what Niisama says." "Okay, I'm coming to pick you up." "What if Niisama says no?" "Has he ever said no before?" "No." "Exactly, I'll see in less than 5 minutes, I'm on your street right now. Later." "Bye."

Mokuba walked over to Seto giving a smile, Seto stared for a moment, "What is it Mokuba?" Mokuba asked in an innocent voice, "Can I go hang out with Jo?" Seto eyes narrowed, "Right now?" Mokuba nodded happily.

Seto sighed, he didn't exactly want Mokuba to go with _Jo-Jo_, not at this hour either _but_ he wants Mokuba to be happy, "N-fine, you can go…" Mokuba smiled, "Thank you Niisama."

The doorbell rang and Isono got it.

When Isono came back, a teen about 17, he had blue hair but that was covered by a bandana, he was wearing baggy jeans and sleeveless shirt. He had cuts that were probably made in a fight.

Mokuba looked a bit surprised, "Oh hi Jo."

Seto was shocked, "_That's _the person you were hanging out with!?" '_He looks like a gang member; there is no way Mokuba's going to hang out with him anymore!! But, Mokuba's happy….UGH….my life is so complicated!!' _

"Bye Niisama!" Mokuba said as he left with Jo-Jo

Seto felt like banging his head against the wall as Mokuba and Jo left.

"So that's what the great Seto Kaiba looks like. He's pretty scary in real life." Jo complained. Mokuba laughed "He has that effect on many people. So Jo, where are your friends? "

Jo stopped in front of a tattoo place, "They should be here any—"

"Jo, WAZZAP MAAAAAAAN!?" Said another guy, wearing a sleeveless shit revealing a lot of tattoos, the guy also had a bit too many piercings on his face. The guy lightly punched Jo-Jo but then when he saw Mokuba, he sighed a bit disapprovingly, "Jo, Jo, Jo, Jo, _JO_! If you wanted to knock up a kid, you could have gone for _a girl _and also someone who's _not _Seto Kaiba's _little brother_!!"

Jo-Jo growled, "SHUT UP MIKI!! I didn't 'do it' with Mokuba. He's one of my friends now and he's going to the club with us."

Mokuba had a puzzled face, club's and party's are like the same thing but there's only one club on Domino and that club is incredibly inappropriate. Mokuba ignored it, it couldn't be that bad.

"So Miki, where's Lora, Jen, and Nave?" Jo-Jo asked.

Miki who clearly didn't have a problem with hanging out with Mokuba, "They couldn't come, Nave is helping Lora and Jen pick out outfits…that lucky bastard…"

Jo-Jo was also mad. Mokuba then asked, "Why are you two that mad?" Jo-Jo grinned, "Because Jen and Lora can get very slutty when picking out clothes and those two are pretty hot."

Miki and Jo-Jo snickered then Miki said, "Yeah, it's a shame those two are lesbians, we could have had a lot of fun with them."

Mokuba, again, said, "Why would you do anything to your friends? Wouldn't that be very uncomfortable later on?"

Miki shrugged, "Not really, it's not like any of us in our group are virgins except you…are you a virgin?"

Jo-Jo started laughing a little, "Dude, how can you ask that to a _kid_? Ha ha."

Miki smirked as he and Jo-Jo began walking, "Well, are you?"

Mokuba blushed and followed them, "Yeah, I am a virgin."

Miki laughed, "We'll solve that problem at the club. There's so many hot girls there it's heaven."

Mokuba pouted, "I'm not going to have sex until the time is right."

Jo-Jo now laughed, "Damn Mokuba, you are so innocent. That'll soon change."

Miki even chuckled a little, "So Jo, whaddya have plan? Or are you just going to walk around laughing at Mokuba's virginity ."

"HEY!!" Mokuba said, "NOT FUNNY!"

Jo-Jo patted Mokuba's head, "Well, since the others aren't here, why not check out Dr. Stein. There's always a party going on there, heh."

Miki smirked, "What about the kid?"

Mokuba looked up at Miki slightly but then Jo-Jo brought Mokuba into a headlock, "Aww come on Miki, Mo's a part of our gang and he's going to see Stein too!" Miki still had a smirk on his face, "You are a bad influence, you know that Jo."

Jo smiled, "Mo doesn't think that, right Mo?" Mokuba nodded then turned to Miki, "You know Miki, I have a name, it's Mo-ku-ba."  
Miki was a bit shocked, "Alright ki—Mokuba."

**::::****Mokuba's POV::::**

After a few minutes of talking, we finally arrived this place that looks kind of like a place where you get drugs.

Jo smirked, "We're here."

Miki opened the door and when we came in we were greeted by two girls wearing _very _revealing clothes.

I started to blush and look away, I'm not a pervert.

As the guys stopped staring, Jo said, "Come on Mo." I followed those two again.

We stopped –after a few feet—in front of a closed door. Miki hesitated but knocked.

The reply was many girls giggling then a big thump. Miki was taken back.

Another reply was from a man, "Come in but one must enter."

"Miki, you go. I went in last time." Jo said. Miki nodded and entered.

"Ne Jo, what was all that about?" I ask. Jo smirked slyly, "Well, that was Dr. Stein; he's the guy who own this place. He's very popular and he's going to the club tonight."

I nod, I already know what was going on in the room so I didn't ask about that.

Jo and I then went to this other room. It was kind of like a basement room.

When we went in, we were greeted by this guy who hugged Jo, "MOTHER FUCKER GET OFF!!!!" Jo yelled as he pushed the guy.

The guy just laughed, "Aw come on now Jo-Jo! Don't have to be so violent, especially near a kid. Why is there a kid here?" The guy sighed, not even letting Jo answer, "If you were going to have sex, at least do it with a girl? I mean seriously, I thought you were straight!!"

I blushed and so did Jo, "I'M NOT GAY!!! Mokuba here is my friend! Why does everyone ask that? It's not like a fucked a kid!" "Anything's possible Jo-Jo." Said this girl who was next to him, she looked a bit older than him but she was pretty. I think the guy who was on the floor—because of Jo-Jo—might be dating her.

The girl stood up and bent down to my size. The guy who was on the floor was smiling slyly and staring at her butt.

"Hi! My name is Maddelyn, you can call me Madde, and that dumbass," She pointed to the guy on the floor, "is Lukas. So you're name's Mokuba huh. Cute name." She smiled.

Lukas stood up, "Maaaaaaaaaddddddddddeeeeee. Help me!!!"

Madde frowned and threw something at Lukas which made him fall down again.

"Thank you." I say smiling back, "Ne, so are you two—" "He's my younger brother." Madde said, "He's very annoying, always telling me to help him and here I thought that he was a man." She sighed.

Lukas frowned, "Aww come on Madde, you know you love me!!" Madde closed her eyes, "See my point?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little, they were just like brother and sister.

Jo then came in the conversation, "Oh yeah, you guys coming to the club?"

Lukas smirked, "HELL YEAH!!!" Madde then said, "Of course I'm going, it's the going to be the best party EVER. Dr. Stein is going to be there too and if he's going then you _know _you can't miss it. Are you going Mokuba?"

I nodded. Madde and Lukas seemed a bit surprised.

Jo grinned, "What really should surprise you that Kaiba, Mokuba's brother, let him go."

Madde's eyes widened, "Wait up, this is _that _Mokuba? Mokuba Kaiba?" she turned to me and I nodded a bit worried on how this conversation was going. Madde blinked, "He even let you dress like _that _and dye you hair? Wow, I thought you were…um…not that type of kid."

I shrugged, "A lot of people think that, I don't blame you and Niisama….he didn't exactly _let _me…I'll leave it at that."

Lukas just burst out laughing, "Oh wow!! Damn Jo, what did you do to that kid? HA HA HA!!"

Jo snarled, "Lukas, man, if you don't shut the fuck up—"

Before Jo could finish, Miki came and said, "Jo, just chill!" We all turned to him, "Ah, I see you two have met Mokuba."

Jo smirked, "So Miki, what did Dr. Stein say? What happened in there? Tell us everything!"

"EEEEHHH!! You met Dr. Stein!?" Yelled both Madde and Lukas.

Miki nodded, "Well first of all, why didn't you tell me he was going to the club!! Oh and as always, you ask one question. I asked him his secret with girls…"

Jo's eyes widened and so did Lukas, they both came rushing next to Miki.

Madde and I just stood behind, "Guys, they can be such pigs." She then noticed me next to her, her eyes adjusted for a moment, "You're not going see what Dr. Stein's secret is?"

I shook my head, "When I get older, I'll start to date girls and I'm just going to be myself. That's all I need to do to capture the girl of my dreams heart."

Madde smiled, "The pigs over there need to learn a tip or two from you Mo."

I was a bit taken back.

Jo came back to Madde and me, so did Miki and Lukas, "Dr. Stein…I can't believe girls fall for a playboy personality."

Madde scowled, "Not all girls fall for it."

Miki was about to reply to that with a snicker but Lukas nudged him, giving him a look saying, '_Don't do it. She can be very scary if you piss her off, I should know, I live with her.' _

Miki gulped and didn't say anything.

It was quiet so I started a conversation, "So what's the party at the club going to be like? I've never been to a party like _that _before."

Jo asked, "What kind of parties have you been to?"

"Business party's with Niisama." I say.

Madde then joined, "Not surprised. You _are _the vice president of Kaiba corp. Well I can answer you question, I've been to many parties."

Now Miki joined, "Did you bribe them to invite you?"

Madde growled, "No Miki, I don't bribe people unlike you?"

Miki got mad now, "Excuse me? What do you mean by that?"

Madde snickered, "Well it's obvious that you pay girls to sleep with you or date you."

Miki stood up and so did Madde, they were face to face with each other, growling.

Lukas and I were trying to stop the fight and Jo was drinking beer.

ᛲᛲᛲ

**Sorry…this chapter was a bit too long….TT^TT**

**I'll try to make the next one shorter**

**Oh and you know, I'd be very happy if you'd review  
Would you do that?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uwa, writing about Mokuba rebelling is fun xDDDD  
yeah, so I hope you enjoy this story and I'd be really happy if you'd review**

ᚘᚘᚘ

Mokuba's POV

After the fight stopped, we talked for a long time and I enjoyed it. Also, the club, it didn't sound bad, it's sounded fun. Sure it was inappropriate…in many ways b-but it sounded fun!!

And I love to have fun especially with friends…

"Yo Mo, you okay?" asked Luka, gently shaking my shoulders. I turned and smiled, "Um, yeah, I was just thinking about the club."

Miki laughed, "You know, no one will recognize you, Mokuba _Kaiba_, you're the last person anyone would suspect to go punk."

I pouted, "Everyone keeps saying that!"

Madde pushed herself closer to Miki, "Ne~e Mi~iki~i…I'm thirsty, get me a drink? Preferably wine?" She was caressing his hair.

Miki started to blush, "S-sure." He stood up and was going to get some wine, "Anyone want anything else?"

Luka joined, "Get me some coffee, I don't want to get drunk, I'll save it for the club."

Jo then said, "Smokes. Like Luka said, I don't want to get drunk before the club so a few smokes will do. What about you Mo, want anything?"

I shook my head, "I don't drink or smoke."

Miki nodded then left.

After a few minutes he came back and gave everyone what they wanted.

Jo looked at the clock, it stroke 7:00 P.M, "So guys, let's go. It' about time to go. Madde, Lukas, wanna join?"

Madde shook her head, "Sorry, we can't go just yet but we'll meet you at the party, kay?"

Jo nodded.

As we were leaving Madde had a smirk on her face as she said, "Bye Miki." Then she winked when Miki turned to face her.

Miki's face turned the color red as he just left that place.

When he finally got outside Jo smirked and punched Miki, "Damn Miki, why do you always get like _that _when Madde teases you?"

Miki growled. Jo's eyes widened, "You have a crush on her, don't you!"

Miki's face was red, "No I don't. I can't help it, she's hot."

I said, "So you do like her. Why is that bad? Madde doesn't seem like a bad person."

Miki patted my head, "Mokuba…she is way out of my league plus, she's already dating someone."

Jo shook his head, "Madde broke up with him so at the club. You still got a shot."

Miki seemed happy but he still argued, "But she's older than me!"

Jo frowned, "And you taller than her, evens out."

Miki didn't say anything for a while.

I didn't exactly like the silence so I asked, "So where are we going?" Jo tapped his chin repeatedly, "Oh yeah, we're going to the ice cream shop. Since Lora and Jen love ice cream, Nave's going to take them to the ice cream shop since their done shopping."

I was a bit amazed, "How did you know that?" Jo shrugged, "They've been my friends for a long time. I know these things."

I nodded.

We finally made it to the ice cream shop but when we got in, there was only one person there, eating ice cream while sulking.

Miki burst out laughing, "Holy shit Nave!! Where are the girls? Did they ditch you? HA HA HA!!"

Nave glared at Miki, "Fuck you Miki and no they didn't ditch me. They were food poisoned…"

Jo, a little worried for his friends I bet, said, "Why are you so depressed? And how are they?"

Nave sighed, "They were just about to make out in their sexy outfits while we were eating but they didn't feel too well so I couldn't see! They'll feel better at the club but…I WAS SO CLOSE TO SEEING LESBIANS MAKE OUT IN FRONT OF ME!!!"

Jo and Miki burst out laughing, "You have a fucked up mind you know that Nave?" said Jo.

Nave was about to argue some more but then his eyes met me, "Who's the brat? Jo, don't tell me you—"

Jo grabbed Nave's shit, "NO, I DID NOT FUCK MOKUBA!!!!"

Nave backed off, "Okay, okay, sorry but why is _Mokuba _here if you didn't rape him?"

Jo growled, "He's my friend. Mo's hanging with us from now on. He's going to the club too."

Nave shrugged, "Alright with me. So 'kuba, how old are you?"

"11…" I say and Nave smirked, "So does Kaiba know about this or do you have a secret life thing going on?"

I pout, "Niisama does know, he thinks I'm going through a phase." Nave chuckled, "Sweet. So let's head on down to the club. I heard that there's going to be a cat fight later."

The guys start laughing and Jo questioned me, "Hey Mokuba, ever seen a cat fight?"

I was about to shake my head but then I said, "Well one time Shizuka and Anzu were fighting. Nothing physical, they were just yelling at each other, after a while they made up."

"And who are they?" Miki asked.

I smile, "They're my friends. Niisama hates them though."

Nave laughed, "Well come on, let's go! I don't want to miss the fight, the two girls who were going to fight are said to be _hot_ and I mean Madde hot."

Miki's eyes widened, "Wow, I am so looking forward to it."

Jo slyly smirked as all 4 of us got out of the ice cream shop.

I was bit surprised on how Jo was acting, he was a bit different today…

Finally, we made it to the club. I was really excited.

"So Mo, you ready?" Jo asks, lightly punching me. I smile and nod.

When we finally went in, it was amazing, there were lights everywhere. I felt a tap and I saw this guy with an eye patch, "Hey kid, what are you doing here?"

Jo smirked, "Chill man, he's with us." The man backed off and I followed Jo.

Nave looked around, "Damn, this is the _best_ party ever. Now, I'm gonna go check out the girls, later."

Miki playfully smiled, "Heh, try not to get slapped perv!"

Nave glared and walked away.

Jo laughed, "Okay Mokuba. I want to take you somewhere."

I nodded and followed.

When we stopped walking Jo knocked on the door.

The reply was, "Who is it?"

Jo grinned, "It's Jo-Jo, I have someone new and I need you to change him."

I didn't like how this was going but when the door opened, Jo just pushed me in there without my consent.

I looked around and the place looked horrible, I was kind of scared too and I saw the guy again. You know, the one with the eye patch.

"Well hello kid. You're Mokuba, Mokuba Kaiba, right?" The eye patch guy chuckled.

I tried to look brave, "Yes and you are?"

"You can call me Rod." He glared. I nod, "So why am I here?" Rod smirked as he put both his hands on Mokuba's shoulder, "Because, I'm going to make you into one of us."

I close my eyes while I let out a scream, Rod stopped, "Why are you screaming? I'm not going to do anything to you."

I open one of my eyes then both, "Eh?" A few of the other people were staring, "Rod, man, why you gotta scare the kid like that?"

Rod shrugged, "Sorry, I wasn't gonna hurt ya, we were just gonna talk." I sigh, relieved, "Okay."

After a while we talked, I was understanding life so much more and I couldn't believe the things Niisama was hiding from me about life. You know, I'm really glad I met Jo, he's changed my life.

After we were done talking, I left the room with a smoke in my mouth.

Jo and Miki saw me and were surprised, "Mo, are you smoking?" they both said simultaneously

I smirk, wow, I'm _smirking_, "Yeah Jo, got any beer? I'm not going to drink much though. Don't want Seto thinking I got drunk ya know."

Miki gulped, "Never underestimate Rod. What did you two talk bout?"

I shrugged, "Life, Rod's a pretty cool dude."

Jo laughed but then stopped and smirked, "Miki, Madde's here." Miki turned quickly, "Um, I'm gonna go, later."

I started walking, "So what now Jo?"

Jo shrugged, "Come on. Let's go drink."

We made it to the table and Jo handed me a drink. I looked at it, should I? I smirk again, why not? Not like it can kill me! HA!

After we finished drinking, a group of people came over, "Yo Jo, I heard you were fucking with a kid. A boy."

Jo snarled and stood up and grabbed the guy's shirt, "I'm not a pedophile. I don't sleep with kids! Now, who started that rumor, tell me NOW."

The guy was getting a bit freaked, "Look man, I'm sorry. No one started it, I was just wanting to see you get pissed." Jo threw him down, "Get out of my sigh mother fucker." The guy left and so did his crew.

I was a bit stunned but watching that, I kind of wanted to get in a fight.

I threw my smoke away when Jo sat next to me.

After a few more hours, I saw Dr. Stein, I know I didn't see him in real life but I did see him in a poster.

Dr. Stein walked over to us, "So Mokuba." He said to me, "You really came, honestly I'm a bit surprised. I didn't think you'd really come."

I smirked, "Yeah, well I didn't think you'd come to see me. Makes sense?"

Dr. Stein chuckled, "Careful Mokuba, you're walking on a path, the dangerous one so I'd be careful if I were you." With that, he left…the bastard….

Jo was surprised, "Heh, Dr. Stein…He's a dangerous."

I was about to say something but there was a yell, "Mo~ku~ba!! Jo~o!!! Come here!" Yelled Madde.

We both got up and went to them.

Miki was blushing as he was next to Madde and Lukas was glaring at Miki. Something happened.

Nave wasn't there, he was probably with those other girls, Lora and Jen I think.

Jo smiled, "Su—" He was interrupted by sirens and so many people came bursting through the door.

One man yelled, "STOP WHERE YOU ARE. THIS IS THE POLICE. STOP WHERE YOU ARE!!!

ᚘᚘᚘ

**A horrible chapter, right? I am so sorry that it's so long, I really am TT^TT  
**


End file.
